El Muchacho
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Zoë Nightshade había odiado a los hombres desde aquella vez que entrego su corazón, traiciono a su familia y abandono su hogar por amor, recibiendo a cambio una fría burla. Pero todo puede cambiar cuando se cruza con cierto hijo de Poseidón.


El Muchacho

Zoë Nightshade había odiado a los hombres desde aquella vez que entrego su corazón, traiciono a su familia y abandono su hogar por amor, recibiendo a cambio una fría burla. Entonces Zoë lo comprendió. Los hombres solo eran unos cerdos despiadados que se aprovechan de las mujeres antes de tirarlas como basura cuando ya no las necesitan.

Ella tuvo suerte de encontrar a las cazadoras. Sus hermanas y su señora le ofrecieron una nueva familia y una oportunidad de vengarse de todos los hombres.

Zoë no lo va a negar, cuando se unió a las cazadoras solo quería vénganse del traicionero cerdo por el que había dejado todo…claro el muy idiota tenía que convertirse en dios y así impedir que ella pudiera vengarse.

Con el pasar de los años el odio de Zoë hacia los hombres se incrementó. Cada hermana que llegaba demostraba que los hombres siempre encontraban nuevas formas para romper el corazón de las doncellas. Incluso su señora tenía el corazón destrozado por culpa del estúpido hijo de Poseidón, quien había sido agradable cuando estaba con ellas pero gracias a Apolo todas pudieron saber su verdadera naturaleza. Orión resulto ser también un maldito cerdo manipulador que intento aprovecharse de su señora. Zoë no sabía la historia completa, a su señora siempre le ha costado hablar de eso, solo sabía que Apolo le dijo a su gemela la verdad sobre Orión y que al final fue la flecha de su señora quien termino con la vida del muchacho traidor.

Pero, a pesar de todo lo que hacían los hombres, había doncellas que tontamente rechazaban la caza. Ellas creían que en algún momento lograrían encontrar un hombre educado y caballeroso que las amaría y cuidaría siempre, una especie de príncipe. Zoë no puede dejar de tenerles lastima y maldecir a todos esos cuentos de hadas que le han lavado el cerebro a las jóvenes doncellas. Zoë ha conocido príncipes, reyes, soldados, guerreros y varios tipos de hombres…todos eran unos cerdos insignificantes que no merecían seguir viviendo.

Por eso esa noche que se enfrentaron a la manticora, Zoë le pide permiso a su señora para matar a la bestia. En el grupo de mestizos había un par de doncellas y dos muchachos. Por culpa de los últimos la manticora se escapó y secuestro a una de las doncellas, una hija de Atenea.

Zoë sabe que corren tiempos difíciles con el alza de Kronos, pero eso no le impide querer acompañar a su señora en la caza de la bestia antigua. Lamentablemente Zoë tiene que ir con sus hermanas al estúpido campamento para ver a un montón de estúpidos muchachos.

Lo único bueno del campamento es jugar captura la bandera. A Zoë y a sus hermanas les gusta romperle los huesos y masacrar a los muchachos. Pero debían controlarse en no matarlos o Zeus les sermonaria y castigaría por violencia innecesaria…otra vez.

Sin embargo, antes del juego Zoë no puede evitar mirar al hijo de Poseidón, el nuevo portador de su espada. Su señora ya les había hablado de él. Recupero el cerrojo maestro de Zeus y el vellocino de oro que libero a Thalía, la hija de Zeus que era un pino. Sin embargo Zoë no encuentra nada espectacular en el muchacho. Su hermana Phoebe también mira de a ratos al chico, ella no entiende cómo en Hades ese muchacho pudo vencer a su padre Ares cuando tenía 12 años.

Zoë sin darse cuenta empieza a mirar cada vez más al muchacho, ella no puede evitarlo. Los estúpidos hijos de los tres grandes siempre suelen llamar la atención de las doncellas, por eso su señora por lo general evita que tengan contacto con alguno de ellos.

Cuando los sueños sobre su señora encarcelada empiezan a invadir a invadirla. Ella corre a la casa grande para que el centauro le dé permiso de ir en busca de su señora. Claro está, el estúpido centauro es un estúpido macho que le impide iniciar una búsqueda.

Durante el juego, Zoë descarga toda su frustración con los muchachos. Se encargó personalmente de mandar a media cabina de Apolo y casi la totalidad de la cabina de Ares a la enfermería. Después de ganar el juego vio el enfrentamiento entre el hijo de Poseidón y Thalía. Zoë lo negaría más tarde pero el hijo de Poseidón era mucho más fuerte que la hija de Zeus. Es entonces cuando la momia oráculo se aparece dando su profecía.

Zoë sabe que esta será la última misión que realizará. Ella quiere llevarse a sus hermanas en la misión para poder entrenar a la nueva teniente. Pero nuevamente el estúpido centauro se lo impide. _"Tienen que ir campistas y cazadores para que la misión sea un éxito"_. Zoë elige a Phoebe y a Bianca. Ella puede sentir que Bianca es un mestizo poderoso. Seguramente una hija de los tres grandes, otra prueba de que los hombres no pueden mantener sus pantalones cerrados. Bianca sería una excelente teniente. De los campistas van Thalía y un sátiro. Zoë internamente sabe que hubiera escogido al poderoso hijo de Poseidón, pero es un muchacho, un hijo de los tres grandes. Escogerlo solo traería problemas.

Antes de iniciar la misión Zoë quiere descuartizar a los hijos de Hermes por incapacitar a Phoebe. Nuevamente se detiene pensando en lo que Zeus diría, además de que tienen cosas más importantes que realizar.

Durante la misión el hijo de Poseidón hace su aparición salvándolas de la trampa del General. Zoë escucha que el muchacho está aquí para rescatar a su amiga. Pero ella no puede dejar de pensar que solo quiere apoderarse del crédito de la misión. Aun cuando su traicionera mente le dice que está equivocada después de que el chico le ofreció quedarse con la piel del león.

Zoë se da cuenta que de alguna forma el muchacho se está colando en su mente.

"_Soy una cazadora, tengo que preocuparme por salvar a mi señora"_ suele repetirse cada vez que su mente se desvía, por eso para mirando al muchacho con enojo. Ella sabe que él está ahí solo para estropear su misión.

Antes de entrar en el depósito de Hefestos aparece la diosa menos querida por Zoë. Afrodita pide una audiencia con el muchacho. Mientras están en ella, Zoë no puede evitar mirar el carro. Ella sabe que lo que Afrodita quiere es que el chico se olvide de su señora y protagonice alguna estúpida cosa de amor por la hija de Atenea.

Zoë sabe que no está siendo cuidadosa. Ha recibido varias miradas calculadoras de Thalía y del Sátiro mientras observa en carro que contiene al muchacho y a Afrodita. Pero a ella no le importa. Morirá en unos días y lo único que debe hacer es salvar a su señora.

Perder a Bianca fue doloroso. Zoë se siente culpable. Ella sabía que Bianca aún no estaba preparada para ir en una misión. Aun así no sabe cómo reaccionar al darse cuenta de que Percy se culpa a sí mismo. Zoë no sabe cuándo fue el momento exacto en el que dejo de usar los apelativos muchacho, chico, hijo de Poseidón para definirlo.

Después todo pasa muy rápido. La bestia que cazaba su señora aparece frente a ellos. Al parecer había decidido que Percy debía protegerlo. Thalía es tentada por el poder. Percy sacrifica la piel del león a su padre para que ayude al sátiro y a la bestia, Bessie, a llegar a salvo. Para cuando Zoë puede reaccionar se encuentra luchando codo a codo con Percy contra su padre, Atlas.

Por un segundo Zoë siente que todo irá bien si Percy esta con ella. Un pensamiento ridículo para una cazadora. Y por un segundo cree sentir que su corazón se rompe nuevamente cuando lo ve corriendo lejos de su padre. Ella sabía que no debió confiar nuca en un muchacho, pero rápidamente se arrepiente de sus pensamientos cuando lo ve sostener el cielo para que su señora pueda luchar contra su padre.

En un segundo eran su señora y ella quieres peleaban con fervor. Zoë no puede evitar el querer terminar de una vez con la lucha para que Percy deje de sostener la pesada carga que tiene. Pero el distraerse fue el peor de sus errores. Su padre le da el golpe definitivo y ella es arrojada a un lado.

Cuando la lucha acaba, su señora y Thalía están con ella. La hija de Zeus llama a Percy y a la hija de Atenea para que puedan estar con ella en sus últimos momentos.

Zoë lo escucha preguntarle a su señora si no le es posible curarla y no puede vitar recordar el momento en que Percy afirmo no parecerce a Heracles.

Nunca en toda su existencia Zoë se habia sentido tranquila al mencionar a Heracles. Y se culpa por haberlos comparado. Percy no se parece en nada al arrogante hijo de Zeus. Heracles había sido alto y musculoso, habia tenido el cabello corto y rubio, sus ojos de un azul electrico habian probocado suspiros en Zoë. Percy por el contrario, no es muy alto y no tiene casi nada de musculos, su cabello es negro como el carbon y completamente alborotado como si nunca se peinara pero eso no significa que se vea mal, sus ojos eran de un verde profundo tan atrallentes como el oceano.

Zoë le pregnta a su señora si le ha servido bien y se siente feliz al saber que si lo a hecho. Intercambia unas palabras con Thalía. Le pide perdón por no haber podido ser su amiga y Thalía le dice que al final Zoë siempre tuvo razón sobre los heroes, sobre los hombres, sobre todo.

Zoë sonrie y admite que posiblemente la equivocada era ella. Le pregunta si aun tiene su espada y sonrie mientras la toca. Ella esta feliz, puede irse en paz al saber que deja su espada en las manos de un heroe que la merece. Zoë tiene tantas cosas que quiere decirle, pero solo le pide perdon por compararlo con Heracles y le dice que es un honor que sea él quien porte su espada. Ella puede sentir la mirada de su señora, Lady Artemisa se ha dado cuenta de todo lo que soy esconde con esa simple frase.

Zoë aparta la mirada de esos ojos verdes que estan apunto de bañarse en lagrimas, mira las estrellas y puede ver la constelación de Orión, parece estarle sonriendo invitandola a unirceles. Recien ahí Zoë se cuestina si en realidad Orión era el cerdo que Apolo dijo, o si todo fue una treta de los celos de hermano enfermiso que suelen poseer al dios del sol.

Zoë no puede evitar pensar que algo deben tener los hijos de Poseidón para cautivar los corazones de las doncellas.

-Estrellas-logra murmurar-las veo otra vez mi señora

Zoë puede ver como una lagrima se derrama por la mejilla de su señora, ella sabe que ninguno de los que estan ahí pueden ver las estrellas. Pero Zoë si las ve. Ella siente que las estrellas la estan llamando.

-Si mi valerosa amiga. Están preciosas esta noche-Zoë sonrie al saber que su señora ha entendido su silenciosa petición

-Estrellas-vuelve a murmura

Zoë siente como una inmensa paz la recorre. Ella podrá dejar su vida en la tierra, pero segurira viviendo en las estrellas. Desde ahí podra ver como el muchacho de Poseidón, Percy Jackson, se convierte en el mayor heroe de la historia.

Ella recien entiende esa necesidad de algunas doncellas de encontrar al hombre correcto. Zoë sabe que lo ha encontrado, pueda que no sea el destinado a ella pero eso no importa. Zoë es feliz al saber que su corazón por fin se curo del daño que le causaron hace bastante tiempo.

Zoë mira al cielo fijamente, ve a Orión darle una sonrisa comprensiva, como si hubiera escuchado todo lo ha pensado. Ella quiere mirar a Percy una vez más, quiere irse perdiendose en sus verdes ojos. Pero no puede su cuerpo ya no le responde. Poco a poco va dejando de sentir.

Alguién haya arriba parace saber lo que quiere y le regala una gran cantidad de imágenes. Puede ver a Percy luchando con Kronos, ganando. Lo ve en el campamento romano haciendose Pretor. Lo ve reencontrandose con la hija de Atenea, lo ve callendo en el Tartaro y saliendo de él. Lo ve venciendo a Gaia. Zoë lo ve siendo feliz. Y eso es suficiente para ella.

Zoë quiere hacer un último esfuerzo por hablar, por decir aquello que calla, pero Orión le da una sonrisa triste y ella sabe que ya no hay tiempo. Poco a poco su vista se va nublando…luego llega la oscuridad.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Por alguna razón siento que todo el mundo se enamora de Percy. Pero bueno. Seguramente por la tarde o la noche estare actualizando "The Mark of Athena".

No se olviden de comentarme que tal me quedo este One Shot.

Bye bye, nos estamos leyendo :D


End file.
